krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Robert Linssen - Krishnamurti, sa vie, ses activités, ses écoles - Son enseignement
KRISHNAMURTI est né en Inde le 11 mai 1895 dans le petit village de Madanapalle, non loin de la Rishi Valley où se sont édifiés les bâtiments modernes de l'École nouvelle dont il est l'inspirateur. Son nom de famille était Jiddhu. Il s'appelle Krishnamurti par suite d'une coutume de l'Inde méridionale qui veut que le huitième enfant, s'il est un garçon, porte ce nom en l'honneur de Krishna, incarnation divine, qui était lui-même un huitième enfant. Il eut une enfance assez malheureuse et perdit sa mère vers l'âge de cinq ans. Lorsqu'il jouait avec son jeune frère Nityananda sur les plages du golfe de Bengale, il fut remarqué par le bibliothécaire de la Société théosophique, M. Van Manen. Ce dernier avait été frappé par le rayonnement des deux enfants et fit part de ses impressions aux deux dirigeants de la Société théosophique, dont le quartier général se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Annie Besant et Charles Leadbeater déclarèrent également percevoir en Krishnamurti et son jeune frère, des possibilités spirituelles de caractère exceptionnel. Les deux enfants furent pris en charge et éduqués par divers dirigeants du mouvement théosophique qui croyaient voir en Krishnamurti un futur messie et le fondateur d'une nouvelle religion. C'est alors que vers 1909 se constitua l'ordre de l'Étoile d'Orient chargé de grouper, dans tous les pays du monde, ceux qui croyaient en la venue d'un nouvel instructeur spirituel et se préparaient à recevoir son message. Krishnamurti, accompagné de son jeune frère Nityananda, voyagea dans de nombreux pays afin de prendre contact avec ceux-ci et de se préparer à la diffusion future de son message. Entre temps différentes organisations spirituelles avaient été fondées. L'Église catholique libérale s'était constituée afin de servir de cadre aux enseignements du futur messie. Divers rituels et cérémonials avaient été créés et étudiés en vue des manifestations religieuses que les théosophes croyaient indispensables d'organiser. Mais des événements imprévus devaient bouleverser leurs espoirs. En 1925 Krishnamurti perdit son jeune frère Nityananda auquel il était très attaché. Ce fut pour lui une profonde douleur et le point de départ d'une crise intérieure aboutissant à une transformation spirituelle fondamentale. Il douta de tout et se dégagea de l'emprise de toutes les valeurs spirituelles inculquées par ses maîtres théosophes. Mourant à son propre passé, doutant de toutes les valeurs établies, il réalisa le silence intérieur total lui permettant d'être à l'écoute des ultimes profondeurs de l'être, bien au-delà des limites de l'ego et du vacarme de ses pensées. Un conflit allait éclater inévitablement entre les espoirs des théosophes et la nouvelle attitude intérieure de Krishnamurti. En 1929, il proclama la dissolution de toutes les organisations spirituelles créées en vue de la diffusion de son message, il renonça à tous les honneurs, à tous les biens matériels considérables qui lui étaient destinés ainsi qu'au véritable trône spirituel que l'on avait édifié à son intention. Il déclarait au Camp international d'Ommen en 1929: « J'ai dit, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit, que vous ne pouvez pas approcher la vérité par un sentier, une religion, un rituel, quels qu'ils soient, ni par une cérémonie nouvelle ou ancienne. Beaucoup parmi vous ont délaissé de vieilles formes pour en adopter de nouvelles dans l'espoir de trouver la vérité. La vérité est un pays sans chemin que l'on ne peut atteindre par aucune route, aucune religion, aucune secte... » Depuis lors Krishnamurti s'engagea dans une voie assez différente, non seulement de la théosophie mais de la plupart des grandes religions traditionnelles. Il déclarait qu'il ne voulait pas ajouter un système philosophique ou religieux de plus à tous ceux qui existent déjà et asservissent l'esprit de l'homme plutôt que de le libérer. A partir de 1929 Krishnamurti poursuivit ses tournées de conférences, tant en Hollande au Camp d'Ommen, qu'en Amérique et en Inde, de façon complètement indépendante. Habitant la Californie durant la guerre, entre 1939 et 1945, il reprit ses conférences dès 1944. Il y rencontra l'écrivain Aldous Huxley qui préfaça son ouvrage First and last freedom et dirigea avec lui l'école nouvelle d'Ojaï située près de Los Angeles en Californie. Entre 1960 et 1975 le rayonnement de la pensée et de l'œuvre de Krishnamurti s'est développé considérablement. Chaque année des séminaires d'études sont organisés en Suisse à Saanen, en Angleterre à Brockwood, en Amérique, en Italie, en Inde et en Australie. Ses œuvres sont traduites en une quinzaine de langues différentes. Il est l'inspirateur de méthodes d'éducation nouvelle expérimentées dans diverses écoles fondées à son intention en Inde près de Bénarès et dans la Rishi Valley, en Angleterre à Brockwood Park près de Winchester et en Amérique. A l'école de Brockwood, en 1974, s'est tenu un séminaire d'études présidé par le Dr David Bohm, physicien éminent, professeur à l'université de Londres ainsi qu'à l'école Krishnamurti de Brockwood. Ce séminaire réunissait une quinzaine de savants, physiciens la plupart, biologistes, psychologues et psychiatres de réputation mondiale, en présence de Krishnamurti. Parmi les savants ayant assisté durant une semaine à ces échanges, il convient de citer: Le Dr David Butt, professeur à l'université de Londres, Département de physique. Le Dr F. J. Capra, du Département de physique de l'université de Londres. Le Dr Brian Goodwin, professeur à l'université du Sussex, Département des sciences biologiques. Le Dr Gordon Globus, Département de psychiatrie de l'université de Californie. Le Dr Basil Hiley, professeur à l'université de Londres, Département de physique. Le Dr Julian Melzack, professeur à l'université d'Oxford, Département de la philosophie des sciences. Le Dr Robin Monro, professeur à l'université de Londres, Département de la philosophie des sciences dans la section de biophysique. Le Dr David Peat: du Conseil national de recherches scientifiques du Canada, Division de chimie. Le Dr Karl Pribam, professeur à l'université de Stanford, Département de psychiatrie, spécialiste de l'étude de la structure du cerveau. Le Dr David Shainberg, du Centre de l'hygiène mentale de New-York. (U.S.A.). Le Dr E.-C.-G. Sudarshan, professeur de physique à l'université du Texas à Austin. (U.S.A.). Le Dr Maurice Wilkins, professeur de biophysique à l'université de Londres. Le Dr Joe Zorskie, professeur de physique et chimie à l'école Krishnamurti de Brockwood. Le Dr Montague Ullmann du Département de psychiatrie du Mainmonides Hospital de New-York (U.S.A.). La liste de savants éminents que nous venons de citer montre l'intérêt que les enseignements de Krishnamurti suscitent dans les milieux scientifiques appartenant aux disciplines les plus variées. L'un des plus importants ouvrages de Krishnamurti, intitulé The Awakening of Intelligence, publié en 1973 par Victor Gollancz de Londres, relate d'autre part des entretiens importants qui ont eu lieu entre Krishnamurti et le célèbre philosophe américain, Jacob Needleman, professeur de philosophie à l'université de San Francisco et un savant indien, le Swami Venkatesananda, professeur d'université. Signalons enfin que le Dr Corrado Pensa, professeur de philosophie de l'université de Rome, a consacré plusieurs cours à l'étude de l'enseignement de Krishnamurti dans le cadre de la Faculté des Philosophies et Lettres de cette université pendant la période de 1973-1974. QUE VEUT KRISHNAMURTI? Krishnamurti enseigne l'existence d'un mode de vie simple et naturel, enrichi intérieurement par l'intensité d'une puissance créatrice que tout être humain porte en lui. Mais une éducation anti-naturelle, empreinte de valeurs fausses a mis l'homme moderne dans l'incapacité de se connaître pleinement. Esclave de son égoïsme et de son hyper-intellectualité, l'être humain ignore tout des richesses de sa nature profonde. Il a perdu le sens de l'amour véritable et de la liberté. Les formes les plus pures de la sensibilité et de l'intelligence sont délaissées, écrasées, méprisées même par les exigences immédiates d'une civilisation technicienne aboutissant à la destruction de l'humanité à tous les niveaux ainsi qu'à son environnement. Lors de ses toutes premières déclarations, entre 1928 et 1930, Krishnamurti s'exprimait comme suit: « Je n'ai qu'un but, rendre l'homme libre, l'aider à s'affranchir de toutes les limitations, car cela seul lui donnera le bonheur éternel. Je ne désire pas vous pousser ou vous forcer à adopter une forme spéciale de pensée mais plutôt vous exposer certaines idées qui constituent pour moi la réalité et l'accomplissement de la vie. » Depuis 1928 Krishnamurti a perfectionné la précision de son langage. Il évite à présent d'utiliser des expressions telles que « bonheur éternel » se rendant compte des malentendus que de tels mots peuvent susciter dans l'esprit d'êtres humains avides d'un renforcement de l'ego et d'une permanence de celui-ci. Toute l'œuvre de Krishnamurti nous suggère la réalisation d'une pleine connaissance de nous-même, non pour se replier sur soi et sombrer dans une sorte de narcissisme, mais au contraire pour dissoudre le foyer de conscience personnelle au bénéfice d'une réalité infiniment plus vaste, intemporelle, libre, inconditionnée. Krishnamurti ne postule rien à priori. Il nous prend tels que nous sommes, c'est-à-dire prisonniers de nos égoïsmes, de nos conditionnements mentaux, émotionnels, de nos limitations, de nos mémoires, de nos attachements. Il nous suggère une attitude d'approche de tous ces problèmes très différente de ce qui a été enseigné jusqu'à nos jours. Cette qualité d'approche, très simple en soi, est cependant très ardue et requiert l'exercice d'une qualité d'attention et de sensibilité très éloignée du climat psychologique dominant de notre époque. Nous tenterons d'en examiner plus loin quelques détails importants. La compréhension purement intellectuelle de Krishnamurti, limitée au niveau verbal, ne suffit pas. A la question de savoir si la compréhension purement intellectuelle de son enseignement pouvait être un facteur de libération ou de déconditionnement Krishnamurti répondait J. Krishnamurti, L'Homme et son image, p. 188.: « Il ne s'agit pas de me comprendre mais de vous comprendre vous-même. Votre moi-même, est une chose vivante, une chose en mouvement, jamais la même, active, entreprenante... Pour regarder ce moi, pour y pénétrer, vous devez avoir un esprit souple et il ne peut l'être tant qu'il fonctionne conformément à une conception pré-établie. La jalousie, l'envie, l'avidité, l'ambition, le désir d'être important, tout cela est relié, et le lien connectif est produit par le centre, le moi. Ce centre est la mémoire avec ses conformismes, ses images. Étant, consciemment ou inconsciemment, toujours à la recherche du plaisir, il engendre la douleur. C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, c'est cela qui a lieu en chacun de nous... Donc ce n'est pas moi que vous comprenez. Celui qui parle, n'est qu'une caisse de résonance, il n'est pas du tout important. Il attire l'attention sur la façon dont vous pouvez vous écouter vous-même... et si vous savez écouter, vous pouvez partir pour un voyage qui n'a pas de fin. La compréhension de soi engendre l'ordre et la vertu, elle fait cesser les conflits. En cet état est une grande beauté... » Lorsque Krishnamurti évoque la nécessité d'être à l'écoute de nous-même, il ne s'agit évidemment pas du sens péjoratif concernant l'attitude narcissique de l'homme imbu de l'importance de sa personne et s'écoutant parler. C'est le contraire d'une telle attitude qui est suggéré. Krishnamurti souhaite que nous nous comprenions dans le processus vivant, actuel de nos actes, de nos réactions émotionnelles et mentales, de nos susceptibilités, de nos ambitions, de nos voluptés, de nos violences ou de nos peurs. Il nous suggère une perception globale de nous-même, au cours de ces différentes circonstances de la vie quotidienne, mais pour être révélatrice, cette vision immédiate doit être guidée par une qualité d'attention complètement différente de celle qui nous est familière. Nous sommes beaucoup plus que nous le pensons, prisonniers de la routine, de l'habitude. Nous croyons être pleinement attentifs mais si nous examinons le processus de nos pensées, de nos émotions, de nos actes de conscience, nous pouvons constater qu'ils comportent une part importante de mémoires. Nous tenterons de mettre en lumière à quel point notre vie intérieure subit l'emprise des mémoires du passé. L'ampleur de cette emprise du passé sur la conscience paralyse toute possibilité d'une attention parfaite dans le présent. Krishnamurti enseigne que seule, une attitude d'attention globale immédiate dans le présent, est libératrice. Le passé est pour lui, le connu. Mais chaque seconde présente contient, très en profondeur, les richesses inépuisables d'intelligence pure et d'amour que nous destine la réalité ultime des êtres et des choses qu'il désigne par des termes tels que L' « inconnu » ou L' « intemporel ». Il évite intentionnellement d'utiliser des termes tels que Principe suprême, ou Dieu estimant que ces termes ont été entourés de tellement de valeurs absurdes et d'anthropomorphismes qu'il est préférable de ne plus les utiliser. |} Pour Krishnamurti « le mot n'est pas la chose ». Ainsi que le suggérait Korzybsky dans son introduction à la sémantique générale, « la carte n'est pas le territoire ». Mais en dépit du fait que chacun donne aisément son adhésion intellectuelle à un tel énoncé, certains mots sont, malgré tout, porteurs d'un potentiel psychique considérable. Chacun sait que le mot Dieu n'est pas dieu, que le mot amour n'est pas l'amour et cependant, ils ont le pouvoir de suggérer des résonances nerveuses, affectives ou intellectuelles. Krishnamurti nous suggère de nous libérer de l'emprise exercée par les mots sur nos automatismes mentaux et affectifs. Il attache une importance extrême au fait que nous ne soyons plus esclaves de nos propres créations mentales et que nous ne confondions plus nos concepts de la réalité suprême avec la réalité suprême elle-même. Ceci exige de notre part une grande souplesse mentale, une agilité et une pénétration d'esprit, une profondeur d'attention et une qualité de haute sensibilité dont toute l'œuvre krishnamurtienne contient les éléments. PSYCHOLOGIE DE KRISHNAMURTI Peut-on parler d'une psychologie de Krishnamurti? Peut-on le considérer comme un psychologue? Une étude attentive de ses œuvres nous montre qu'aucune étiquette ne lui est applicable. Il ne peut être défini, ni comme un penseur, ni comme un philosophe, ni comme un mystique. Il évoque cependant l'existence d'une réalité suprême, intemporelle, libre, source unique de tout amour et d'intelligence pure. L'œuvre de Krishnamurti peut être sommairement définie comme un énoncé des obstacles et des conditionnements psychologiques qui paralysent l'esprit humain et le mettent dans l'incapacité d'être sensibilisé aux richesses spirituelles de sa vraie nature. La priorité que Krishnamurti accorde à la connaissance de soi, à la découverte des mobiles profonds de nos pensées, de nos actes, les lumières qu'il apporte sur la nature et le rôle de la pensée, des mémoires, tendraient à donner raison à ceux qui, comme nous, le présentent comme un psychologue. Disons que c'est là l'étiquette la moins mauvaise car il est évident que l'enseignement de Krishnamurti échappe à toutes nos tentatives de classification stricte. En fait, la signification exacte du mot psychologie est assez mal connue et varie suivant les écoles. Les freudiens définissent la psychologie comme une science du comportement. Ils nient en général l'existence de l'âme et rangent les recherches spirituelles ou religieuses au niveau des névroses. Les disciples de C. G. Jung définissent également la psychologie comme une science du comportement, mais celle-ci serait sans valeur si elle ne mettait pas en lumière les énergies psychiques formant les éléments de base de l'âme humaine. Il nous semble évident que l'enseignement de Krishnamurti donne à la psychologie son sens véritable, en tant que science du comportement et science de l'âme. Toute psychologie digne de ce nom doit en effet être en état de répondre à six questions fondamentales. Première question: Que pensons-nous? Seconde question: Comment pensons-nous? Quatrième question: Qui pense? Quatrième question: Qui pense? Cinquième question: Quelle est la nature de la pensée? Sixième question: Quelle est la nature des énergies précédant et préparant la pensée? Le rôle et l'origine des pulsions pré-mentales? Aucune œuvre des maîtres actuels de la psychologie moderne, depuis Freud, C. G. Jung, Adler, Baudouin, ne répond complètement à ces questions essentielles. Dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas clairement conscience des mobiles présidant à nos actes, à nos émotions, à nos désirs, à nos pensées, nous sommes irresponsables, vagues, incohérents et contradictoires. La découverte des mobiles profonds de nos actes requiert une vision parfaitement claire des énergies qui sont à l'origine de nos pensées, de nos émotions et de nos désirs. Si nous sommes dans l'ignorance des pulsions profondes précédant nos pensées, si nous ignorons leur contenu et leur nature, nous ne sommes pas maîtres de notre destinée. Nous ne possédons pas nos facultés. En réalité, ce sont elles qui nous possèdent. C'est de toute évidence ce qui se passe pour l'immense majorité des êtres humains. Mais nous n'y prêtons pas d'attention et souvent, nous refusons de l'admettre. Beaucoup de psychologues modernes, imbus de leur savoir, s'imaginent avoir résolu les problèmes en collant des étiquettes savantes sur les complexes qu'ils décèlent dans l'inconscient de leur patient, suivant les classifications soigneusement codifiées dans les enseignements universitaires. Ils considèrent inutiles les études qui permettraient de donner des réponses aux six questions fondamentales qui viennent d'être énoncées. Ils se prétendent réalistes et pratiques. Une telle prétention est à ce point ridicule qu'elle frise l'humour. L'homme réaliste et pratique est celui dont la pleine connaissance de soi le délivre de l'asservissement aveugle et inconscient à des énergies ou pulsions psychiques qui le mènent « par le bout du nez ». Or, nous en sommes presque tous à ce point. En fait, comme l'exprimait le psychanalyste français, le Dr Hubert Benoît Dr H. Benoit. La Doctrine suprême. Éd. Courrier du livre. Paris., nous sommes beaucoup plus pensés et choisis que nous le croyons. Nous croyons penser et choisir librement, en pleine connaissance de cause mais c'est faux. Nous estimons, en revanche, que l'enseignement de Krishnamurti permet de répondre parfaitement aux six questions précédemment formulées concernant le contenu des pensées, sur le processus opérationnel, sur les causes profondes qui sont à l'origine de l'agitation incessante du mental, sur la nature même de la pensée, sur la genèse des pulsions pré-mentales précédant le surgissement des mots et des images, sur le rôle de la mémoire dans l'activité mentale, etc. Krishnamurti répond aussi et surtout à la question: « qui » pense? Existe-t-il réellement un moi, une entité statique telle que nous nous éprouvons intérieurement lorsque nous tentons de découvrir un certain goût de nous-même au niveau psychologique? Ou bien, cette perception de continuité de notre conscience, cette impression de glissement uniforme dans la durée serait-elle illusoire? Ne serait-elle pas l'effet d'un manque d'attention ou d'une sorte de distraction généralisée? Ces questions sont importantes. L'apparente continuité de la conscience ne serait-elle pas le résultat d'une succession rapide et complexe de pensées, semblable à l'apparente continuité du geste d'un acteur que nous voyons lever le bras sur l'écran du cinéma, tandis qu'en réalité, il ne s'agit que de la projection rapide de petites images discontinues? Si la continuité de la conscience et la façon dont nous nous éprouvons au niveau psychique ne résulte que d'une superposition rapide de pensées, l'étude de la pensée revêt un caractère d'importance primordiale. Telles sont les raisons pour lesquelles Krishnamurti consacre une part importante de son œuvre à l'étude du processus de la pensée. « Il n'y a pas de penseur, en tant qu'entité continue... Il n'y a que des pensées »... « Ce qui est continu emprisonne »... De telles affirmations se retrouvent fréquemment dans les écrits de Krishnamurti. Il nous montre l'importance de l'emprise de la mémoire sur la pensée, l'émotion et l'action. Krishnamurti fait une distinction entre les mémoires naturelles, biologiques, inévitables et indispensables. Sans elles, il nous serait impossible de communiquer avec les autres, de retrouver le chemin de notre demeure ou d'agir de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais à cette mémoire naturelle, biologique indispensable s'en ajoute une autre: la mémoire psychologique. Celle-ci résulte d'une identification abusive avec la mémoire biologique naturelle. Cette mémoire psychologique amplifie considérablement l'action du passé sur le présent et nous empêche d'être « neufs dans l'instant neuf » ou d'être « présents au présent ». Krishnamurti nous montre l'ampleur de l'action paralysante des automatismes mémoriels de verbalisation, de l'image constante de nous-même résultant des mémoires psychologiques, de l'inertie et des résistances impliquées dans le fonctionnement mental de l'homme moderne considéré comme normal. Les différents exemples, trop partiels faute de place, que nous venons de citer peuvent paraître théoriques et intellectuels. En fait, il s'agit pour Krishnamurti d’une réalisation essentiellement pratique devant s'opérer de façon constante au cours de toutes les circonstances de la vie quotidienne. L'essentiel de son enseignement est entièrement expérimental en donnant cependant au terme expérience un sens global assez différent de l'acception courante. Il s'agit d'un vécu authentique, d'une prise de conscience profonde et vigilante de nos réactions lorsque nous sommes en relation avec les êtres et les choses, tout au long de la vie quotidienne. Le mérite d'une psychologie véritable est d'épanouir pleinement notre capacité relationnelle. Ceci résulte d'une disponibilité intérieure, d'une attitude d'accueil et d'ouverture, d'une absence lucide de résistances qui ne doivent pas être confondues avec un abandon négatif, une démission résultant d'une attitude impulsive de découragement. Pour Krishnamurti, la vie est relation. La révélation à nous-même de la plénitude de ce que nous sommes ne peut être faite au cours de méditations isolées. La méditation est exercée de façon permanente par l'exercice d'une attention naturelle de toutes les réactions que suscitent en nous les circonstances normales de la vie concrète. Dans ses Commentaires sur la vie, p. 186, Krishnamurti écrit à ce propos: « Quel est le but réel de l'état de relation? Si vous vous observez au cours de vos rapports avec autrui, ne voyez-vous pas que ces rapports sont un processus d'auto-révélation? Mon contact avec vous ne me révèle-t-il pas mon état d'être, si je suis lucide, si je suis conscient de mes réactions? Ce processus d'auto-révélation est celui de la connaissance de soi; en lui, on découvre bien des choses désagréables et troublantes, des pensées et des activités qui nous dérangent. Et comme je n'aime pas ce que je découvre, je fuis ces réactions et vais en chercher d'autres plus satisfaisantes. Ainsi nos relations n'ont pas beaucoup de sens tant que nous y cherchons un contentement mais acquièrent une signification extraordinaire lorsqu'elles sont un moyen de nous révéler à nous-même et de nous connaître. » L'attitude correcte, révélatrice, des relations humaines est définie par Krishnamurti de la façon suivante. Nous lisons dans Les Commentaires sur la vie, p. 208: « Pour comprendre l'état de relation, il faut être passivement lucide, ce qui ne détruit pas la relation, mais au contraire la rend plus lucide, plus vitale, plus valable, parce qu'elle peut alors donner lieu à une réelle affection. Cette chaleur, cette communion, ne sont ni sentiment, ni sensation. Si nous pouvions vivre ainsi nos relations, nos problèmes seraient vite résolus. » Un exemple par l'instructeur tibétain Sam Tchen Kham Pâ, illustre le rôle révélateur des relations humaines. Un ermite tibétain s'était consacré à la méditation solitaire dans une grotte des premiers contre-forts himalayens. Ses contemplations l'avaient conduit à des extases mystiques profondes au cours desquelles il se sentait immergé dans l'unité d'une conscience cosmique. Conquis par les splendeurs de la vie contemplative, il était sincèrement persuadé de la réalisation en lui d'un dépassement de toute réaction personnelle et d'une dissolution de tout égoïsme. Un jour, cet ermite dut se rendre au marché d'un village voisin. N'étant plus habitué à côtoyer les foules, il marcha distraitement sur les pieds d'un passant inconnu. Celui-ci réagit brutalement et lui dit: « Espèce d'imbécile, ne pouvez-vous pas faire attention. » En l'éclair d'une seconde, l'ermite réagit violemment: « Comment ose-t-on insulter de la sorte un ermite comme moi! immergé dans la conscience cosmique? » Cette insulte inattendue lui permit tout à coup de se rendre compte qu'à son insu toute une partie de lui-même demeurait intacte dans les profondeurs de son inconscient. Sans cette relation inattendue avec le villageois, l'ermite n'aurait pu prendre conscience de sa susceptibilité et de son orgueil. Cette relation était plus révélatrice que des années de méditation solitaire. Nous avons tendance à nous imaginer que la méditation consiste dans des concentrations ou des postures extraordinaires. Il s'agit tout simplement de vivre les circonstances dites ordinaires de la vie dans une attitude d'attention extraordinaire. Dans le jeu de la vie, Krishnamurti nous suggère de jouer tout naturellement avec les cartes que nous avons en mains. Ces cartes sont: nos facultés de penser, d'aimer, d'agir. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rechercher d'autres. Ces cartes doivent être jouées dans le contexte complet des données de la nature. Par nature nous ne désignons pas seulement les apparences du monde matériel résultant de nos perceptions sensorielles. En fait, il s'agit là plutôt d'un envers de l'univers tel que l'envisage actuellement un nombre important de savants éminents dont une majorité de physiciens. Par nature nous désignons également cette « base énergétique essentielle » de l'univers et de nous-même, que les « Nouveaux gnostiques de Princeton » appellent l'endroit, base qui selon eux serait une « conscience cosmique omniprésente ». L'étude de la nature et du fonctionnement de ces énergies aux niveaux physique, psychique et spirituel, leur matérialisation en actes harmonieux et créateurs dans le comportement quotidien, la prise de conscience et l'élimination des obstacles paralysant les possibilités d'un comportement harmonieux et adéquat, sont autant d'éléments constituant les bases essentielles d'une psychologie digne de ce nom. Seule, une telle psychologie, une telle science du comportement, est à la mesure des richesses spirituelles de l'être humain dont elle permet l'épanouissement des formes les plus pures de l'amour, de l'intelligence et de l'action. Il n'y a là, contrairement à ce que craignent ou affirment certains, aucune marche négative vers une déshumanisation de l'humain, mais au contraire réalisation de son plus haut accomplissement. Telles sont, à notre avis, les données apparemment théoriques, mais essentiellement pratiques, des enseignements de Krishnamurti. KRISHNAMURTI ET L'ANTI-PSYCHANALYSE Nous avons insisté sur le fait que l'étiquette de psychologue était la moins mauvaise parmi celles que l'on serait tenté de donner à Krishnamurti. Le fait de le considérer comme un psychologue, au sens habituel et un peu péjoratif du terme, peut donner lieu à de sérieux malentendus. L'approche des problèmes que nous suggère Krishnamurti est en effet très différente sinon opposée à celle des différentes techniques psychanalytiques. Lors des entretiens de Brockwood en septembre 1974, Krishnamurti énonçait une formule lapidaire: « Analysis is paralysis » dont il est aisé de deviner les conséquences peu favorables à l'égard de tout processus analytique en général. La question de savoir là où l'analyse est inopportune, là où elle peut être requise, dépend entièrement des niveaux pris en considération. Personne ne contestera le bien-fondé des méthodes psychanalytiques lors des traitements psychothérapiques appliqués en cas de névroses graves, de troubles psychiques aigus. Cependant, même dans de tels cas, de sérieuses réserves sont à formuler concernant les résultats complètement négatifs atteints par des psychanalystes freudiens maladroits vidant totalement leurs patients, tout en les fermant à toute possibilité d'ouverture aux valeurs spirituelles authentiques. Parmi les différences existant entre l'enseignement de Krishnamurti et les techniques psychanalytiques, il faut signaler l'importance que les uns et les autres accordent au moi. Pour Krishnamurti, le moi est un réseau de tensions contradictoires. Pour lui, le psychisme résulte, comme pour Stéphane Lupasco, de l'affrontement entre des énergies antagonistes. Le faisceau de tendances contradictoires n'a ni la consistance ni les caractères de réalité absolue que nous lui accordons généralement. Les techniques psychanalytiques, surtout les freudiennes, se préoccupent rarement du caractère illusoire ou authentique du moi. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas là leur rôle surtout face à l'urgence que présentent des névroses graves. Pour l'homme malade, c'est indispensable. Pour l'homme normal, il y a mieux. Dans ce dernier cas, la plupart des techniques psychanalytiques peuvent être considérées comme un « emplâtre sur une jambe de bois » parce qu'elles laissent le processus du moi complètement intact, or, estime Krishnamurti, ce processus est la source première de toutes les violences, les conflits, les guerres et leurs cruautés. Mais il y a plus: la psychanalyse se propose généralement d'intégrer l'homme dans la société sans se soucier du bien-fondé des valeurs et des structures de celle-ci. Si de nombreux inadaptés sont névrosés, il serait très grave de procéder aux généralisations abusives de nombreux psychanalystes. Tous les inadaptés ne sont pas nécessairement des névrosés. Il existe un grand nombre d'êtres humains de maturité psychologique supérieure qui éprouvent des difficultés d'adaptation aux normes de la société, non en vertu d'une névrose quelconque mais parce que les normes de la société sont souvent aberrantes. Certains êtres refusent de se faire les complices de la société, non parce qu'ils sont malades mais, parce qu'étant eux-mêmes sains, équilibrés, ils perçoivent mieux que quiconque les déséquilibres et la fausseté des valeurs responsables des crises aiguës s'étendant à l'universalité des activités humaines. Mais cela, la plupart des psychanalystes refusent de l'admettre. Ils esquivent le problème en classant automatiquement le contestataire dans telle ou telle catégorie de complexe ou de névrose, soigneusement codifiée sous l'autorité de ce qu'on appelle « les grands de la psychanalyse ». Il n'est pas surprenant que des penseurs de plus en plus nombreux considèrent la psychanalyse traditionnelle comme une sorte de police subtile destinée à réaliser la totale soumission des analysés à toutes les normes de la société, aussi aberrantes que puissent être ces normes. Si de telles pratiques peuvent être utiles pour des névrosés graves, elles constituent, pour l'homme normal qui ne réagit point, un enterrement psychologique et spirituel de première classe. Ainsi que l'écrit René Fouéré dans un excellent chapitre intitulé « Krishnamurti et la non-psychanalyse René Fouéré, Krishnamurti ou la révolution du Réel, p. 277, Éd. Courrier du livre, Paris 1970. »: « On serait tenté de reprocher aux psychanalystes de s'évertuer à réduire des complexes mineurs sans paraître soupçonner que le moi lui-même qu'ils s'efforcent de restaurer, n'est qu'un complexe géant;... d'épargner l'hydre-moi alors qu'ils bataillent contre ses problèmes-tentacules. Il convient de remarquer que l'enseignement de Krishnamurti vise à créer un type d'homme supérieur à celui qui passe communément pour normal, tandis que la thérapeutique psychanalytique se donne pour objet d'amener à la condition normale des êtres qui se trouvent au-dessous de cette condition. La synthèse personnelle chez les névrosés, et plus encore chez les psychosés, est trop fragile, trop faible, pour qu'on puisse espérer d'eux qu'ils parviennent à cette vision synthétique de leurs difficultés. Les deux techniques, celle de Krishnamurti et celle des psychanalystes, n'opèrent pas au même niveau. » En fait, Krishnamurti suggère un affrontement non mental des circonstances dans le moment présent tandis que la psychanalyse est une technique d'approche mentale se référant au passé. Au cours d'un traitement psychanalytique l'analyste tente de découvrir et de faire prendre conscience des traumatismes qui, dès la plus tendre enfance, ont engendré dans l'inconscient de l'analysé des peurs, des refus, des tensions responsables de problèmes actuels. Krishnamurti, au contraire, suggère une approche du présent, totalement affranchie des automatismes mémoriels du passé, des jugements de valeurs, des comparaisons diverses et ceci dans le but d’atteindre une acuité de conscience plus profonde. Ces différences ont été exposées dans l'ouvrage de R. Fouéré: « La guérison psychanalytique des troubles s'obtient en faisant retrouver par le malade l'incident, le trauma qui fut à l'origine de ses troubles. Cet incident, avec toutes les circonstances, doit remonter des profondeurs de la mémoire du sujet... Dans un tel processus, ce qui est recherché c'est donc la ré-évocation formelle de circonstances passées avec toutes les singularités qui les authentifient. Le processus libératoire de Krishnamurti est tout autre. Il ne fait appel à aucune mémoire d'événements révolus. Il se fonde entièrement sur l'expérience présente. On pourrait dire que la guérison psychanalytique est périphérique, localisée, tandis que la régénération krishnamurtienne est centrale. R. Fouéré, Krishnamurti et la révolution du Réel, p. 223, Ed. Courrier du livre. Paris. 1970. » KRISHNAMURTI ET LE PROBLÈME DE LA PENSÉE Le grand paradoxe de l’enseignement de Krishnamurti réside dans le fait qu'il utilise la pensée, qu'il suggère continuellement l'étude attentive du déroulement du processus mental pour finalement le dépasser complètement et se libérer de son emprise. Dans ce travail à la fois simple mais ardu qu'est la méditation véritable, l'être humain ne dispose que d'un outil: la pensée. C'est de la manipulation adéquate de celui-ci que dépend l'issue de la méditation. Que dirions-nous d'un apprenti qui n'aurait pas pris la précaution d'examiner attentivement ses outils de travail? S'il veut éviter des accidents, des erreurs, il s'informera du fonctionnement, du rôle, de l'utilisation de son outil. Quelles sont les besognes pour lesquelles il a été conçu? Quelles sont les circonstances au cours desquelles il est nécessaire de l'utiliser? La pensée est l'outil de travail le plus essentiel de l'être humain, non seulement dans la méditation mais au cours de toutes les circonstances. Nous ne l'avons jamais examinée attentivement. Nous ne connaissons pas exactement son rôle, ses limites. Quand est-elle indispensable? Quelles sont les circonstances ou les travaux dont elle doit être exclue? Krishnamurti considère que la connaissance de soi, la lucidité, la compréhension de la nature de la pensée, une claire vision de son fonctionnement sont essentielles. La psychologie moderne nous enseigne qu'il n'existe pas de pensée sans un ou plusieurs mots, conscients ou inconscients. Il n'existe pas de pensée sans une image ou plusieurs images, claires ou vagues, conscientes ou inconscientes. Or, ces mots, ces images sont les échos d'enregistrements passés. Ils ne sont que mémoires. Cet ensemble de mémoires est désigné par le mot « connu » dans toute l'œuvre krishnamurtienne. Les travaux des savants et penseurs actuels, tels ceux de Stéphane Lupasco Stéphane Lupasco, Les Trois matières, Éd. Julliard, Paris., nous montrent que l'aube de la naissance de la mémoire se situe bien avant les premières manifestations de la vie organique. Des physiciens éminents, tel David Bohm de l'université de Londres Cité par A. Koestler. Les Racines du hasard, Paris., des biologistes et biochimistes tels Eigen, Jacques Monod, des généticiens nous révèlent l'ampleur des enregistrements mémoriels au niveau même de transformations chimiques E. Schoffeniels, L'anti-hasard, Paris, 1973. expliquant les mutations par la mécanique quantique des transitions virtuelles, procédant à des intégrations de mémoires. Dans un langage plus simple, rappelons quelques faits élémentaires, illustrant l'importance du rôle de la mémoire depuis l'atome jusqu'à l'être humain. Nous comprendrons mieux le sens de l'affirmation continuellement répétée par Krishnamurti, aux termes de laquelle il est dit que « l'être humain n'est que mémoire et conditionnement, biologiquement et psychologiquement ». Durant les neuf mois qui séparent le moment de la conception de l'être humain et sa naissance, toutes les phases de l'évolution de la nature ont été reproduites, résumées, abrégées. Entre le moment de la conception de l'être humain où quelques cellules étaient concernées jusqu'au moment de sa naissance où se trouvent groupées plusieurs centaines de milliards de cellules hautement spécialisées que s'est-il réellement produit? Secondes après secondes, semaines après semaines, mois après mois les molécules, les cellules se sont associées. D'abord non spécialisées, elles se sont transformées en organes hautement spécialisés tels un rein, un foie, un cerveau. Comment? Sinon sous la directive de champs de forces, d'une programmation minutieuse contenue dans les informations d'un code génétique. Ces informations, cette programmation rigoureuse ne sont que mémoires, intégrations ou bilans de mémoires dont les origines premières se perdent dans la nuit des temps. L'être humain n'est vraiment que mémoires et manifestations de mémoires, tant physiquement que biologiquement et psychologiquement, ainsi que l'exprime Krishnamurti. Telles sont les raisons pour lesquelles, toute initiative, toute action émanant d'un tel centre de conditionnements, portent en elles, les sources de son emprisonnement, de ses conflits, de ses souffrances. Pour Krishnamurti, la pensée n'est pas l'intelligence. Et ce, pour diverses raisons. D'abord, parce que la pensée n'est que mémoire. En tant que telle elle fonctionne sous le signe de l'habitude, de la répétition. Ensuite, parce que les pensées sont l'objet de processus essentiellement mécaniques. Elles fonctionnent, soit par déduction, soit par induction, par référence à des données antérieures, exactement comme les cerveaux électroniques. Ceux-ci travaillent à partir des informations contenues dans les cartes perforées et les résultats sont évidemment conditionnés par les informations données. Il en est de même pour le cerveau humain à la seule différence que celui-ci reçoit, non quelques dizaines ou quelques centaines d’informations, mais des centaines de millions. La complexité de celles-ci est telle que l'être humain ne peut se rendre compte immédiatement du caractère mécanique des opérations mentales. Toute l'œuvre krishnamurtienne tend à mettre en évidence l'ampleur de l'emprise du passé, de ses mémoires sur les perceptions du présent d'une part, et d'autre part, le caractère mécanique et répétitif des opérations mentales. L'histoire de la formation d'un univers, depuis l'atome jusqu'à l'homme, peut être résumée sous la forme d'un processus continuel d'associations: associations des atomes entre eux pour former les molécules, associations des molécules pour former les molécules géantes, bases des premiers êtres monocellulaires, associations présidant à la transformation des êtres monocellulaires en êtres pluricellulaires. Cette véritable habitude associative se poursuit en l'homme et par l'homme sur le plan psychologique. L'être humain s'identifie ou s'associe à son nom, à son corps, à son compte en banque, à sa famille, à son pays, à des idéaux. En fait, il n'est pas interdit de considérer toute l'histoire de l'évolution depuis l'atome jusqu'à l'homme comme l'expression du verbe avoir, avoir plus. Toute vie se manifeste principalement par un processus de croissance. La petite graine germant devient petite pousse verte. Celle-ci deviendra arbrisseau, puis finalement arbre géant plusieurs fois séculaire. Les sciences modernes nous enseignant la présence, dans l'inconscient de chaque être humain, dans son code génétique et dans ses molécules géantes d'A.D.N. et d'A.R.N. d'un bilan mémoriel d'un passé immense, il est évident que nous portons tous en nous les empreintes profondes de cette habitude associative, de cette conjugaison du verbe avoir. Pas une seule de nos cellules, pas une goutte de notre sang, pas une seule de nos pensées, de nos émotions n'échappent à l'emprise énorme de cette habitude associative, de ce verbe avoir, avoir plus, de grandir, de devenir. Chaque être humain subit, à son insu, l'emprise de ces processus. Krishnamurti évoque parfois le contraste entre un processus d'existence horizontal et un processus d'existence vertical. Avoir, grandir, devenir, avoir plus, sont des verbes qui, conjugués par nous, nous engagent dans un processus d'existence horizontal. D'une part, notre existence se réfère aux accumulations mémorielles d'un passé lointain, d'autre part elle hypothèque l'avenir. Les énergies de notre conscience sont ainsi éparpillées dans un étirement horizontal situé dans le temps. Elles nous suggèrent de nous étendre, de grandir indéfiniment dans la durée. En opposition radicale avec ce qui vient d'être évoqué, le verbe être implique un processus vertical. Être évoque une convergence de toutes les énergies de la conscience dans la momentanéité de l'instant, une sorte de rupture dans le glissement uniforme de la durée. Être, nous permet d'être neufs dans l'instant neuf. En ceci réside l'une des clés de la perception globale immédiate. Krishnamurti déclare à ce sujet (Commentaires sur la vie): « La provocation de la vie est toujours neuve. C'est la réaction à la provocation (la pensée) qui est vieille et qui ajoute des résidus à ceux qui existent déjà, sous forme de mémoire. Celle-ci devient l'observateur qui se sépare de la provocation de l'expérience. » Krishnamurti définit ici clairement l'observateur comme un réseau de mémoires résiduelles formant écran entre chaque être humain considéré physiquement, au niveau organique, et les faits. Telles sont les raisons pour lesquelles, la pensée, qui n'est que mémoire, est incapable, dans son état de fonctionnement actuel, de résoudre les problèmes fondamentaux de l'existence. La pensée n'est pas toujours nécessairement un obstacle. Tout dépend de la nature de son fonctionnement. La pensée n'est pas une nuisance en elle-même. Ses caractères négatifs ou positifs dépendent uniquement de la façon dont nous l'utilisons. Il est donc important de définir quels sont les rôles et les limites de la pensée dans l'enseignement de Krishnamurti. Il déclare à ce propos (Cinq entretiens avec Krishnamurti, pp. 43-44): « La pensée est incapable de pénétrer très profondément dans aucun problème, ni dans les rapports humains. La pensée est superficielle, elle est vétuste et résultat du passé. Celui-ci est incapable de pénétrer dans quelque chose d'entièrement neuf. Il peut l'expliquer, l'organiser, le communiquer, mais le mot n'est pas le neuf. La pensée est parole, symbole, image. Sans le symbole, la pensée existe-t-elle? Nous l'utilisons pour reconstruire, pour modifier la structure sociale, pour l'adapter à un nouveau modèle basé sur l'ancien. Fondamentalement, la pensée est un élément de division, de morcellement, et tout ce qu'elle pourra faire sera séparatif et contradictoire. Elle pourra donner des explications philosophiques ou religieuses mais il y aura toujours en elle une semence de destruction, de guerre et de violence. La pensée n'est pas la voie d'accès pour arriver au neuf. « Seule la méditation ouvre la porte sur ce qui est éternellement nouveau. La méditation véritable n'est pas un procédé de la pensée. Elle consiste à voir la cupidité, la vanité de la pensée et les procédés du mental. Le mental et la pensée sont nécessaires là où il s'agit de questions mécaniques (ou techniques) mais l'intellect est perception fragmentaire du tout alors que la méditation est la vision du tout. Le mental ne peut agir que dans le champ du connu et c'est pourquoi la vie devient une routine monotone dont nous cherchons à nous évader. Il n'existe qu'une seule liberté, c'est la libération à l'égard du connu. » La question que chacun tend à se poser est celle-ci: « Comment pourrais-je me débarrasser du connu et de l'emprise de la pensée? Par quel moyen, par quelle méthode? » En dépit du fait qu'une telle question nous paraît logique et légitime, Krishnamurti nous indique qu'elle comporte une part d'erreur et peut-être une source d'égarement. Il nous demandera: Pourquoi voulez-vous vous débarrasser de la pensée? Qui veut se débarrasser de la pensée? Voulez-vous atteindre quelque chose? Voulez-vous vous évader de votre situation conflictuelle d'aujourd'hui pour accéder demain vers une situation que vous jugerez plus confortable? Dans ces différentes éventualités le moi demeure intact en profondeur malgré les différentes modifications de détail en surface. Il ne s'agit pas de se débarrasser de la pensée, ni de la mémoire, ni du connu. Le mobile d'une telle décision en nous n'est autre qu'une pensée qui est elle-même conditionnée. C'est en cela que réside le caractère ardu de la méditation véritable. Celle-ci requiert des éléments de précision, de clarté et une rigueur encore plus sévère que celle qui préside aux recherches scientifiques. Il ne s'agit donc pas de rejeter, d'éviter, de fuir mais de résoudre par l'affrontement d'une attention globale immédiate. Ceci requiert une qualité d'attention vigilante, dégagée des habitudes et des conditionnements déformants de la pensée. La formulation d'une telle exigence provoque un mouvement de recul et le scepticisme chez la plupart des Occidentaux. Nous nous imaginons en effet que, dès l'instant où nous serions sans pensées (dans leur état actuel de fonctionnement), nous sombrerions dans une totale incohérence. Nous éprouvons de grandes difficultés à comprendre ou à admettre qu'il puisse exister un état d'attention et d'extraordinaire lucidité dans lequel n'interviennent plus nos automatismes de mémoire, nos images, nos symboles, nos jugements de valeurs, nos choix, nos préférences et nos répulsions personnelles. Il existe un état d'observation silencieuse, très concentrée, dégagé de tout effort personnel en vue d'acquérir quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes à tel point agités mentalement qu'il nous est impossible de concevoir qu'une observation aussi sereine puisse se réaliser, dans laquelle les avidités et les peurs du moi sont éteintes. Krishnamurti a parfois comparé l'activité désordonnée du mental de l'homme ordinaire à une machine formée de rouages complexes tournant à très rapide allure. Si nous voulons étudier le fonctionnement d'une machine formée de rouages nombreux tournant très rapidement, il est nécessaire d'en ralentir le mouvement. Nous pourrons voir alors comment les rouages agissent entre eux. Nous lisons (Conférence d'Ojaï 1944, p. 28 par Krishnamurti): « Une machine qui se meut très rapidement ne peut être étudiée en détail. On ne peut commencer à l'étudier que si l'on en ralentit le mouvement. Si vous pouvez ralentir votre pensée-sentiment, vous pouvez alors l'observer, ainsi que dans un film au ralenti vous pouvez observer les mouvements d'un cheval lorsqu'il trotte ou lorsqu'il saute une haie. Si vous arrêtez la machine, vous ne pouvez la comprendre. Elle n'est plus qu'une chose morte. Et si elle tourne trop vite, vous ne pouvez la suivre, mais il faut qu'elle aille doucement, qu'elle tourne posément, si vous voulez la comprendre intimement. C'est de cette façon que doit travailler l'esprit, s'il veut suivre chaque mouvement de la pensée-sentiment. » Krishnamurti nous enseigne qu'en la plupart d'entre nous la machine mentale fonctionne mal. Elle est branchée sur un mauvais courant. Il faut la déconnecter et la brancher sur une source d'énergie plus saine, plus adéquate à l'ordre naturel des choses. Rien n'est à la fois plus simple et plus ardu. Très simple en soi, oui. Mais très ardu pour nous, parce que nous sommes pervertis et compliqués par une foule de valeurs fausses. Il est, pour nous, très compliqué de redevenir simples. De nombreux auteurs et écoles de méditation s'accordent à reconnaître l'importance d'une pacification de la pensée mais les méthodes proposées sont non seulement divergentes: elles sont totalement opposées. La plupart des auteurs et les diverses écoles de méditation perdent de vue une loi fondamentale souvent évoquée par Krishnamurti: la nature des moyens, des méthodes employés conditionne celle de la fin, du résultat atteint. Krishnamurti rejette la plupart des techniques de concentration mentale enseignées par de nombreuses écoles de yoga, quoiqu'il pratique lui-même le yoga. Il considère que le développement intensif de la volonté, les entraînements mentaux consistant en l'élimination méthodique de toutes les images mentales pour aboutir au vide, sont artificiels et radicalement faux. Ils engendrent des tensions psychiques considérables et durcissent notre musculature mentale. Ce durcissement et ces tensions empêchent toute disponibilité à l'égard des richesses spirituelles contenues dans les zones profondes de la conscience. C'est à ce niveau que réside la réalité suprême que Krishnamurti désigne fréquemment par les termes tels que: l'inconnu, l'intemporel, l'incommensurable. Cette réalité vivante est d'une finesse et d'une subtilité telles que nous devons nous affranchir de toutes nos tensions, nos fixations psychiques pour lui permettre de se manifester librement en nous. Krishnamurti nous fait remarquer que tout acte de concentration mentale, tout acte de volonté tendant à dominer le flux des images mentales en vue d'un vide sont des processus d'exclusion, d'isolement artificiels. Ceux-ci, loin de libérer et de dissoudre l'ego, le renforcent considérablement. Notes et références Haut |} Linssen Krishnamurti Krishnamurti